Forgiveness
by twilightisawesome2
Summary: the first part fails, but mainly it's about Patch and Nora and how they think they're hurting each other. So Nora leaves to let Patch be safe and alive. The 2nd part I am working on but please enjoy the 1st part! :


"Nora," a soft, feminine voice whispered, "Leave Patch."

I looked around me but all I saw was black. "What? W-who's there? What do you mean leave Patch?"

Suddenly a woman with long black hair stepped out of the darkness. "I said leave Patch. You're killing him like this. He can't stand to see you hurt and you're being hunted down by many angels. You know that Patch will do anything to protect you from harm. He would rather have his ribs broken then see a hair of you taken off. That's how much he loves you. And if you love him back, you will leave."

I glared at her. "How do I know you're not another angel who likes Patch? He seems to be really famous."

The woman looked at me with soft gray eyes, very similar to mine's.

I finally got a bad feeling about who she was.

"I am your grandmother from your dad's side. Your dad was a fallen angel too. Nothing really bad. He just fell in love with your mom. He couldn't help it," she said, pausing just enough for me to register this. "That's why I want you to leave Patch, for he may have the same fate as your father."

"But, didn't my father die by murder? How can he have the same fate?" I demanded.

My grandmother sighed. "You are being hunted because the fate lies in your hands. You are one of the most important descendants of Chancey. I honestly do not want to see you or Patch get hurt. Because if Patch gets hurt, you get hurt. Simple as that. So leave him. Do whatever it takes. Patch will be hurt, but he will be alive. Isn't that what you want, Nora dear? To keep your loved ones alive?"

I looked at her. "So if I leave Patch he will be alright?"

Grandma nodded. Then her expression changed into somewhat of anger. "I must go now or the angels will find me. Leave Patch, Nora. If you love him."

Then I woke up. I had to blink a couple of times to get my vision clear.

I turned to my left and Patch was asleep next to me, his face more peaceful than I have ever seen before in my life. All this worry lines and that protective stance disappeared.

"Remember, Nora. Patch will have the same fate of your father unless you leave him," Grandma's voice whispered again in my head.

Tears escaped out of my eyes. Not because I was leaving, but because I put Patch in danger. I could never forgive myself for this.

I grabbed a bag and stuffed my stuff in as quietly as I could and put a couple thousand dollars in there. Patch twitched, and I froze. But then he relaxed and I continued packing.

When I was done, I kissed Patch gently on the cheek. "I'm so sorry," I whispered painfully and left my note on the table.

"Where am I going to go?" I thought to myself as I started my car. "I can't go to Vee because she'll be in danger. Defintely not Mom or she'll think I'm crazy and ship me off to military camp or something."

I decided to just go with the flow.

The beach sounded like a good place to go to. It always calms me down.

About an hour later, I sat on the sand and sighed. Why did I need to fall in love with an angel? Why not a regular person?

"Well, Nora Grey. We meet again," a familiar voice laughed.

I immediately turned and saw Jule standing there, in one piece. "How can you be alive? I killed you!"

He rolled hie eyes. "Supid angels don't know what they're doing. Let's just say I made a bargain with one of them and they let me off the hook."

"So now what? You want to kill me? Go ahead," I said, spreading my arms out.

He shook his head. "I don't want to kill you. You're too special. You can give the world to me. So why would I want to kill you?" A pause. "Posses might be better."

Suddenly a splash of cold water rushed through my veins. My head heated up until it felt like it would explode. My arms and legs were not listening to me so I just fell down, falling flat on my face.

Before I knew what he was doing, Jule had completely possesed me.

I can see what he saw, but I can't control it.

He looked at my hands. "Hmmm...I would prefer a more stronger body but this will do. Now, Nora. I believe that we have a Patch to kill, don't we?"

NO! I tried to yell and push him out of my body, but I just couldn't.

Then he marched up to my house where Patch was.

"NO!" I used all my might to push him out and then suddenly I felt my own body.

"Nora?" Patch called, worry in his voice. How did he find me?

_That's right Nora," _Jule said, _"Lure him over here."_

I bit my lip. I can't afford to let Patch come here, but I had no where to go.

I looked behind me. Then an idea came into my head. "Hey, Jule. If your so strong, how come you can't even hurt me?"

He glared at me. "You want me to hurt you? Okay, I will!"

Running away from him, I stopped at the edge of the cliff and waited for him, looking as if I have no where to go.

"Ha ha ha," Jule laughed, "You're stuck!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

Then I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him off the cliff, taking myself along with him.

I saw Patch from teh top of the cliff and about to jump off after me.

No. I squeezed my eyes and pushed him far away from here as I can before the ocean wated consumed me.

Hehe. Sorry the story failed. I want to write more but then decided I should put more in the 2nd one. ^^" Hopefully this wasn't as confusing to you as it was to me. But I love it when someone falls off a cliff and they get rescued. It warms my heart since they love each other so much. :) Becca Fitzpatrick is a freaking genius! :D If anybody has any ideas or details that I should put in the second story, please leave a review. i would appreciate it a lot! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this story! :) 3


End file.
